TK's Secret Admirer
by I Am A Cannibal
Summary: You know, this is rated R for a reason. TK has a secret admirer. Totally not what you expect. Also, a teenie bit of Takari romance in it. Its my FIRST fic. please review. I want to know if this is good.


the following sentence is not true: YES! I do own Digimon, COME AND SUE ME!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

TK's Secret Admirer

this is not what you expect....

TK is at home, taking a shower. He is at home all by himself in the bathroom. TK hums to himself as the hot water runs down his naked body. Suddenly, he hears laughing and flashes of light. TK freezes and hears something running out of the bathroom. 

"AAA!" TK screamed. He jumps out of the shower and grabs a towel and runs out after the person. He thinks its Matt cuz no one else would really do something like that.

"Matt! Get back here now!" TK yells. He runs down the stairs and into the living room. He looks on the coffee table where a picture of Kari is supposed to be. He notices the picture frame is there, but a picture of Wormmon?! is there. Kari's picture is on the carpet, burning. Also, a box of chocolates is on the table with a note from Wormmon himself:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love you TK,

I hope you love me too.

"What the hell? Wormmon?" TK is confused and angry. He walks upstairs, puts new clothes on and calls up Ken on the phone. Ken is online, so the phone line is busy. TK decides to walk to Ken's house immediately. He gets there in a couple of minutes. His mom says Ken is upstairs. TK follows and goes into Ken's room. 

"KEN! You have some explaining to do!" Tk says.

"TK? Why are you here?" Ken replies, slightly annoyed.

'Your stupid Wormmon was at my house and he took picture of me in the shower!" Tk screams.

"That's not possible. It was probably Matt or someone else. It couldn't have been Wormmon cuz he's up in the attic all day." Ken says.

"The attic? Why the attic?" TK asks suspiciously. 

Ken shrugs his shoulders and says "I dunno. He just likes to be up there all the time lately....want to go and see?" Ken says.

"YEA! I can't wait to get my hands on that slimy caterpillar..." TK says as the veins pop out of his neck and arms.

"Err...right, follow me" Ken says. The two walk out into the hallway and upstairs into the dark attic. The attic was totally filled with boxes of junk.

"Where's Wormmon?" TK asks.

"Well, Wormmon said to me, that he'd be up here all day " Ken says.

TK looks around and notices a very bright light shining out from behind a big box that was up against one of the walls. TK and Ken walk up to it and push it out of the way. There was a rather small door with golden light coming through the sides.

"This is weird. Should we open it?" Ken asks.

"Sure!" TK yells angrily, " I bet this is where Wormmon is."

The two open the door and crawl inside. They look around the room. They have never seen such a scary sight in their lives.

"Holy shit" TK says " does this answer your question about Wormmon?"

Ken doesn't answer cuz he's too frightened to say anything. The two boys have reached a giant shrine. The floors and all the walls and ceiling were made of solid gold. Even though the room was small, it was filled with stuff....stuff about TK. In the middle of the room, there was a giant statue of a naked TK. Then, there was a big desk with drawers that had about a million loves poems to TK. Then, on the ceiling there was a huge chandelier that had little golden TK shapes as the lights. As the most disturbing thing, however, was a big dartboard and in the middle, was a picture of Kari. One dart was in Kari's eye.

"Wormmon's not here" TK says. Then ironically, Wormmon comes in through the door and notices TK and Ken.

"TK! You're here! Wormmon's dreams have come true I knew you'd come into my life someday! Yippee!" Wormmon squealed with excitement.

"What?" Ken said. He picked up Wormmon and grabbed a bunch of pictures out of his claws. Ken gave the picture to TK.

"These are the pictures of me naked in the shower! It really was you!" TK growled and tried to grab Wormmon in angry rage. The photos fell to the ground and Ken picked them up. He looked at them.

"Yow, you have a hot body. No wonder Kari wants you so much" Ken laughed.

"Give those back!" TK grabs the pictures and rips them into 100 tiny pieces. Meanwhile, Wormmon goes into a drawer and grabs a diamond ring and runs back to TK.

"TK, me love you. Wormmon loves his TK so he wants TK to marry his Wormmon" Wormmon says. Wormmon holds out the ring and smiles. TK gets mad and kicks Wormmon really hard into the wall.

"TK!, me love you! Wormmon's TK is silly" Wormmon giggles like a dumbass.

"Wormmon, stop this stupidity" Ken says " You are MY digimon and you have to listen to what I say. I want you to throw away all this stuff except for the gold, cuz we could sell that for big bucks. I'd finally be able to get the high-speed computer I always wanted..."Ken says.

"NO! TK needs his Wormmon. When I met TK, I knew my life would never be the same. Wormmon found his true love! Me was afraid to say anything, I stayed in the shadows, watching TK. Then, clever Wormmon decided to make a shrine to TK in the attic. Attic was the perfect place to honor Wormmon's secret admirer" Wormmon says as he bows before TK and again shows the diamond ring. TK rolls his eyes.

"Wormmon, Ken's right. This is stupid. Get rid of all this junk now" TK says. Ken nods. Then the two leave angrily.

"But...I love you TK...." Wormmon says to himself. He stands there for a very long time, thinking about what had happened. Suddenly, fire glows in Wormmon's eyes. He looks at the dartboard of Kari and sets it on fire. The ashes from the picture fall to the ground and Wormmon steps on them. Then, Wormmon looks at his reflection in one of the golden walls. 

"So, TK doesn't love his Wormmon? I'll destroy all that are possible threats to me. Then, no one will stand in my way! THE WRATH OF WORMMON WILL SOON BEGIN!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Meanwhile, TK goes home and almost immediately falls asleep. The next morning, was Sunday. He wakes up at around 10:00 and walks downstairs to watch TV. He finds a news channel and watches that. The news lady is talking about some weird explosion that happened at night in one of the near-by houses. The news lady's exact words were:

" News Flash, a nearby apartment building exploded into a ball of fire yesterday at around 2:00 am. The Kamiyas were the family inside at the time. The children, Tai and Kari Kamiya are severely injured and in the hospital. The parents weren't home at the time. Strangely amongst the rubble, was a golden statue of what seems to be a ...caterpillar?!

In other news..."

TK immediately knew it was Wormmon's doing. He quickly dressed up and walked to the hospital since it was very close by. TK went inside the building and met up with Kari. She had a broken leg and a sprained arm and a big gash across her stomach.

"Kari! What happened?!" TK asked rather angrily.

"TK! You're here!..." Kari said. She seemed to be very tired.

"TK, Wormmon blew up our house! Can you believe it? He told me to tell you that the only way he'd leave me alone was if you'd go on a date with him. Its weird. Why does that worm want YOU?" Kari asked.

"What! A date with a caterpillar! I don't think so. I'd never go anywhere with him!" TK screamed like a banche.

"Is Wormmon serious, cuz he sure seemed like it" Kari replied.

Well, from what I've heard, and seen, he's insane!. I can't believe he'd blow up your house just cuz I like you...I mean...umm..." TK couldn't think of anything to say. Kari laughed.

"TK, come here" Kari said lightly.

"Uh huh?" TK said as he walked closer to Kari. He totally wasn't expecting what Kari just did. Kari quickly sat up and kissed TK. TK was shocked, but moreover, happy. He put his arms around Kari and hugged her. He then smiled.

"I guess I'll go on a date with Wormmon. All we'll do is watch a movie and that's it. I'm only doing this for you Kari, alright?" TK asked.

"No problem" Kari smiled. With that, TK left to go home and call up Ken again. TK told Ken to bring over Wormmon at around 7:00 at night. Ken said sure. TK then hung up and started praying that nothing bad would happen.

Ken told Wormmon about their little "date" Wormmon was of course, ecstatic. Wormmon gets ready almost immediately. Wormmon puts on a bow-tie and files his nails...err...claws. He polishes his antennae and brings a big box of chocolates and a leftover golden statue of TK from his shrine. At 6:40, Wormmon leaves by himself. He sings the Barney tune in his head while he is walking to TK's house:

"I love TK,

TK loves me,

We'll soon be a big,

Wormmon family.

With a great big hug,

and a kiss to dear TK,

We'll fuck each other senseless,

every other day.

After singing the poem about 5 times, Wormmon reached TK's house. He rings the doorbell.

"DAMN! The caterpillar is here! I can't believe I'm doing this..." TK groans as he opens the door. Wormmon screams in delight. He jumps right into TK's arms. TK drops Wormmon and walks into the kitchen. Wormmon eagerly follows. TK sits down on the kitchen chair and sighs.

"TK...look what I have for you.......chocolate!" Wormmon give TK the chocolate and sits on the table in front of TK.

"Err... thanks Wormmon....so what do you want to do now?" TK asks.

"Gaze into you eyes lovingly" Wormmon says as he stares at TK with a scary smile.

"I don't think so. Why don't we watch the new Matrix movie. Patamon just rented it at Blockbuster. He's been dying to see it all day. This is the perfect time. All 3 of us could watch it now" TK said.

"Three of us?" Wormmon asked with increasing anger. Wormmon's eyes started to glow red.

"Two TWO! just you and me. I'll just tell Patamon to...go somewhere else for a little while..." TK said quickly.

"Great! Lets go! Wormmon jumps into TK's arms and makes TK carry him to the living room. TK turns on the TV and starts up the movie. He then sits down on the couch next to Wormmon,. Wormmon jumps onto TK's crotch and snuggles there.

"Me love TK!" Wormmon squeals.

"Uh, huh, lets watch the movie now-shh!" TK says.

"NO! You say you love Wormmon now!" Wormmon yelled.

"no....." TK said quickly.

"SAY IT! Wormmon screams " or I'll destroy everything you know and love."

"Oh, come on now....please..." TK tries to reason with the worm.

"SAY IT!" Wormmon takes out a big butcher knife out of nowhere and points it at TK.

"Ok!...umm....Iloveyouwormmon" TK quietly says very fast.

"Good! Lets watch the movie now." Wormmon says as he put the knife away and snuggled in TK's crotch. The two quietly watched the rest of the movie. Finally, after almost 2 hours, it was over. TK was totally relieved he had survived all the ungodly torture with Wormmon.

"Well, time to go! It was nice having you. Here's your butcher knife and the door is through the kitchen BYE!" TK says as he throws Wormmon into the kitchen.

"WHAT!?!?!?! Its not over! Wormmon's date isn't over until me and TK have sexual intercourse!" Wormmon screamed at the top of his little wormy lungs.

"HA! Yea right!" TK laughed.

"NO! Wormmon's not kidding! We will go upstairs now!" Wormmon yells back.

"HELL no!" TK says and refuses to move "Now, get out of my house!" 

"Yes you will!" with that, Wormmon shoots strong sticky string out of his mouth and wraps TK with it so he can't move. He then carries TK up upstairs to his mom's bedroom and throws TK on the bed.

"Let me go! I swear, I'll never let you see the light of day again!" TK says. He struggles against the string, but nothing happens. Wormmon takes off his bowtie and jumps on TK's stomach.

"Yippee!" Wormmon kisses TK on the lips in a horribly disgusting way. Then Wormmon starts to french him. Tk takes a huge gulp of air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!! Tk screams like a maniac. Wormmon is blown off the bed from the force of TK's scream. Tk then starts to flop around on the bed like a fish, in hopes to escape, but again, it doesn't work.

"Naughty, naughty!" Wormmon playfully scolds TK. Wormmon then uses some sort of stun spore attack which totally paralyzes TK's body. Wormmon then cuts the thread off.

"stop,stop aaaaaaaaaaaaa" TK can barely talk.

"Wormmon loves his TK" Wormmon says. Then Wormmon slices off Tk's shirt and starts to lick his chest in a nasty way.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" TK can't scream or move.

"Yippee! Wormmon slices off TK's pants which leaves him in his Tommy Hilfieger boxers. Wormmon starts licking again. He then gets ready to slice off TK's noxers when something catches his eye. Wormmon then suddenly jumps off TK and runs over to a small desk with a picture of Matt on it. Little hearts start to float around Wormmon's head.

"Is that your brother?" Wormmon asks. TK nods his head about a millimeter.

"WOW! He's hotter than you! Look at those eyes and the hair...is to DIE for!" Wormmon says with delight. Wormmon takes the picture and jumps out the window of TK's house and then goes back to Ken. TK blinks his eyes in shock.

The next day, Wormmon is in the basement making a shrine for Matt when Ken walks in. 

"Wormmon, I need you to come with me. We're going to....a concert with Matt..." Ken says slyly.

"Really! Great! lets go immediately!" Wormmon says.

"Thats exactly what I was going to say...." Ken smiles evilly as he shoves Wormmon into the car. Ken drives away to a small doctor's office where he meets up with Joe who has recently become a doctor.

"Neuter him" Ken says.

"No problem. No more nasty sex for you Wormmon! Say bye bye to your worm!" Joe laughs.

"GULP......" Wormmon says......

THE END

DEDICATED TO HYPERMON FOR NO REASON.....WELL, ACTUALLY HE CAME UP WITH ALOT TO THIS STORY AND LET ME PUT IT UNDER MY NAME.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
